


Unintentional Proposal?

by 8ounce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, a little bit of social media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ounce/pseuds/8ounce
Summary: Saw a prompt on tumblr where it was an accidental proposal but not AU, totally canonical and I wanted to write it. (Established relationship.) Lemme know what you think. Might be longer than the number of chapters I have planned depending on you guys.





	1. Chapter 1

1

               **@LenaLuthor:** june is #pridemonth so let’s celebrate the diversity in #NationalCity! **@karawrites** **@CatCoMedia**

              

               Kara woke up to numerous notifications from Twitter as she prepared for work in the morning, and she couldn’t help the grin that snuck onto her face. The internet was once again speculating about her relationship with Lena, and Kara knew the CEO of LCorp loved playing with the media outlets. It was Lena’s way of getting back at them for continuously invading her privacy. A number of Lena’s followers were speculating in the replies to the tweet whether this meant that Kara and Lena were officially together. Kara shook her head and sighed; so much for keeping a low profile.

* * *

 

               “Did you have to? Really?” Kara grinned, exasperated as she showed up with lunch, striding into Lena’s office with takeout boxes and placing a hand on her hip. Lena looked up from her desk, a cheeky smile playing around her mouth as she placed her chin in her hand, smiling widely up at the blonde. Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled. “What, now you’ve got nothing to say for yourself?” Lena snickered and got up, crossing the room to press her lips gently against Kara’s cheek.

               “I can’t help being proud of my girlfriend, the superhero.” Lena laughed good-naturedly as Kara blushed, biting back a smile. “I just want to celebrate diversity, babe.” Lena looked at the blonde, eyes wide an full of innocence. The blonde sighed, smiling as she put own her takeout boxes and leaned in for another kiss.

               “Mm, you’re just gonna keep messing with them, huh?” Lena let out a snicker and nodded, wrapping her arms gently around Kara’s waist. Kara grinned and shook her head. “Incorrigible. Nobody in the office will leave me alone.” The CEO laughed out loud and gently nudged Kara’s nose with her own.

               “Some would say that it’s a perk to dating a billionaire philanthropist.” Lena teased, as Kara rolled her eyes again, chuckling. Kara’s stomach rumbled, and they sat down to eat.

               “Save it, Lena, you just like watching Supergirl fumble with the media while you send all the entertainment reporters scurrying with one tweet.” Kara mumbled around a mouthful of rice, her clear, blue eyes full of mirth and laughter.

               “I’m certain I have no idea what you’re referring to, Miss Danvers.” Lena smirked, leaning over to steal a forkful of Kara’s rice.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

               **@TMZ: @LenaLuthor** spotted around town with mysterious blonde AND #Supergirl? What a player! #LGBT #pridemonth

 

               Kara rolled her eyes as she checked her phone during a particularly grueling training session she was subjecting herself to. Letting out a quiet sigh, she put her phone back down as she turned to Lena, who was tapping away on a screen with Winn; the two were working on improvements to the Supergirl suit.

               “Let’s try it again when you’re ready, but with a higher concentrate of red kryptonite in the room.” Winn suggested, as they pored over the data. Lena nodded in agreement, jotting down some of her notes and studying the data Winn held in his hand.

               “Sure. Alex?” The blonde looked over at her sister, who was taking a drink of water. The elder Danvers nodded and geared up, slipping her helmet over her head as Winn and Lena stepped into the observation room, the two upping the concentrate of red kryptonite and killing the lights. Alex had the added benefit of thermal imaging in her helmet, helping her see Kara in the dark, but they were trying to see how much red kryptonite Kara could physically handle in the air before she couldn’t keep her focus and concentration. Kara’s brain on red kryptonite was often too self-assured, making her an easy target for enemies, and Alex was able to easily outmaneuver the superhero. At this percentage of saturation, Kara had to force herself to focus on Alex’s heartbeat as her sister circled her; the blonde had to try and tamp down her confidence level as Alex got to her again and again, the combat specialist using her mind against her. After the fifth time Kara was knocked down, the lights came back on, and they took another break.

               “You okay?” Alex’s eyes were concerned as she extended her hand to Kara, and the blonde nodded, growling quietly in frustration as Alex pulled her to her feet.

               “It’s more the mental aspect that’s really killing me, to be honest.” Kara rolled her eyes as Lena and Winn appeared from the observation room.

               “Is that when it starts to get overwhelming?” Lena shone a flashlight in Kara’s eyes, checking for pupil dilation and comparing Kara’s resting heart rate to her pulse from the training session. The blonde nodded and sat down, grabbing a bottle of water as she shook it off; Kara didn’t like how she felt when she was affected by red kryptonite. Winn and Lena mumbled in a corner as they checked over data, and Alex slumped down beside Kara, chest still heaving from exertion.

               “So, word on Twitter is that you and Lena are getting married.” Alex chuckled, eyes twinkling with mischief as she elbowed Kara in the ribs gently. Kara laughed, shoving Alex back.

               “And everything you read on the internet must be true.” Kara snickered. “It’s not like she’s not quietly feeding the fire, either.” The blonde’s eyes flickered over to her girlfriend as Alex rolled her eyes in exasperation.

               “Of course she is. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Kara snorted, avoiding comment by taking another gulp of water.

               “What are you expecting less of?” Lena asked, distractedly, as she and Winn strode over to where Alex and Kara were giggling to themselves. Kara waved her hand vaguely in the air as Alex smiled innocently.

               “Your baiting habits on Twitter, Lena.” Alex’s voice was coloured with her laughter as she ribbed the younger Luthor. Lena’s head snapped up as green eyes met mischievous dark brown ones.

               “I don’t _bait_ them…” Lena rolled her eyes as Winn, Alex and Kara all snorted in disbelief.

               “Sure, Lena.” Winn gave them all an exaggerated eyeroll. “And the sun is real chilly.” Kara snickered as Lena crossed her arms, eyes shining with barely veiled glee.

               “To be fair though, you barely even have to poke them with a stick.” Alex rolled her eyes as she took another sip of water, sighing. “J’onn keeps heckling me about it, but honestly,” Alex raised her eyebrows at Kara, “they’re more interested in the whole Luthor-Super dynamic than the Luthor-Danvers dynamic so HR isn’t too worried.”

               “James sent me a link to an article on Men’s Health the other day where they were talking about the ‘dream date with Supergirl’.” Winn mumbled vaguely as he continued to study the data on the screen in his hand.

               “Urgh…” Lena’s look of disgust was mirrored on the Danvers’ sisters faces.

               “No offense, but why did you have to make me aware of that, Winn?” The blonde raised her eyebrows. Winn looked up, seeing the expressions on everyone else’s faces and laughed, eyes shifting over to Lena.

               “I’m just sayin’…” Winn shrugged, “Lena’s not the most eligible bachelorette in National City anymore…” The IT specialist’s grin was teasing, as he looked back down at his tablet.

               “Yeah, but everyone still thinks you’re straight so that doesn’t even count!” Lena protested, shoving at Kara as Alex huffed a laugh quietly.

               “She _does_ have a point, Kara.” Alex mumbled under her breath, as the blonde shot her a look. “Come _on_ Kara, the ‘dude’ magazines stopped writing about Lena when she was in _Metropolis_.” The elder Danvers waggled her eyebrows at Kara. “You can’t outgay the most famous gay in National City.” Lena snorted as Kara rolled her eyes in frustration.

               “I’m not trying to _outgay_ her.” Kara rolled her eyes again at the ridiculousness of the concept. “But if J’onn says so than maybe Lena should be seen more with Supergirl.” She looked at Winn for his opinion. Winn shrugged and showed the tablet to Alex, a lengthy article pulled up on the screen.

               “There _are_ a lot of people speculating as to whether or not Lena Luthor is a cheater…” Alex squinted as she read the headline, and shook her head slowly. “Besides, you have a reputation as kind of a player, Lena.”

               “It’s in the past. And besides, Kara knows I’m not cheating on her with Supergirl.” Lena flushed, crossing her arms. “And we should be _way_ past the point of you not trusting me with Kara, Agent Danvers.” Alex shrugged nonchalantly.

               “Whatever. I don’t want any part of it except to make fun of you both on Twitter.” Alex grinned, then looked at Kara, her eyes softening. “Just…you have two identities, Kara. Be careful.” The blonde groaned as she got up, her sore muscles protesting. She leaned over to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek and patted her shoulder reassuringly.

               “Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, guys! As always, I love hearing from you so feel free to leave me a comment or shoot me a message on Tumblr!

               **@people:** Is SuperLuthor a thing?? #goals #lgbt #pridemonth

 

* * *

 

 

               “I just think you should exercise caution.” J’onn looked at Kara seriously, as they discussed the issue in J’onn’s office. “It’s not exactly good press for you if all the attention is focussed on Kara Danvers instead of Supergirl. Besides, Supergirl is _already_ the source of speculation for many of these –”

               “—rags?” Kara provided helpfully, shrugging a shoulder.

               “Yes, and if I’m being completely honest with you, Kara, I’d rather the news didn’t get to the DEO _or_ Kara Danvers.” J’onn stood to give Kara a hug, his voice gravelly. “I know staying safe as Supergirl is hard enough, but I can’t stress enough how much your identity as well as the DEO’s existence needs to be kept as safe as possible.”

               “I understand.” Kara nodded, hugging the Martian back. They pulled apart, both of them looking through the window in J’onn’s office down at the agents working alongside Lena on the DEO floor.

               “She’s…good to you?” J’onn asked, hesitant. Kara reached out and grabbed his hand reassuringly.

               “Yeah, she’s…amazing to me.” Kara murmured, squeezing J’onn’s hand gently. J’onn turned to smile at the blonde.

               “Well, then I guess that’s one less thing I need to be concerned about. Go get ‘em, Kara.” He pushed her gently towards the door.

 

* * *

 

 

               **@EW:** @LenaLuthor spotted with #Supergirl walking out of **@LCorpNationalCity** together? Maybe #Supergirl likes ‘em a little bad?

 

               “Okay now that one’s just rude.” Kara mumbled under her breath, as another notification on Supergirl popped up on her laptop. She’d been trying to finish up another article for Snapper as well as an article for the Science and Tech division of CatCo media on a new startup company in National City developing accessible solar-powered technology. The blonde reporter had been swamped with work; Snapper had been lending Kara out to the Science and Tech division of CatCo because of her expertise in physics and astrophysics, along with her interest and knowledge in math and engineering. As a result, Kara was writing about things that she was very passionate about and had several degrees in, but was swamped. _Which is a good thing,_ Kara thought, _cause it means that lately Lena’s only been seen with Supergirl, not Kara the mysterious blonde gal pal._ Kara let out a small sigh, reaching for her sixth cup of coffee of the day and rubbing at her forehead, frustrated. Deadlines for Snapper and Beth were this afternoon, and the notifications about Supergirl were _not_ helping. After sending off her piece to Snapper, she groaned in frustration as her stomach growled. _Sometimes the metabolism does more bad than good_. Kara drained her coffee and decided to focus for another hour before she went to go pick up some food.

               “One more hour and then you can eat as many pizzas as you want.” Kara grumbled, accidentally crushing a pencil in her hand. The blonde sighed, then jumped as a hand landed gently on her shoulder. She spun around in her desk chair to meet familiar green yes. “Hi.” Kara said, breathlessly. It had been a couple of days since she’d seen Lena, what with her being swamped with work and Supergirl duties.

               “Hi.” Lena said, amused as Kara scrambled to her feet. The CEO held up a couple of bags of takeout. “I brought my favourite reporter lunch.” Kara closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

               “I love you.” She whispered, and Lena chuckled.

               “Is there…somewhere quiet?” Lena asked, looking around furtively. They had decided to downplay the Lena/Kara relationship and instead go with the Lena/Supergirl relationship angle for the paparazzi, who seemed to heavily favour the idea of National City’s darling hero falling for the bad guy.

               “Yeah. Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

               “Kara, this is the roof of CatCo.” Lena looked around, confused. Kara nodded and grinned, finally wrapping her arms around Lena to pull her girlfriend close.

               “God, I’ve missed you these past couple of days.” Kara’s eyes fluttered closed as she relished in the feeling of having Lena back in her arms, leaning her forehead gently against the brunette’s.

               “And I, you.” Lena smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Kara’s lips, before Kara’s stomach once again interrupted their moment. “You have to eat, Kara.” The blonde pulled away to sit on the ground, patting her lap with her hands and looking up expectantly at Lena. The CEO shook her head slowly as she grinned, taking out boxes and boxes of food and handing them to the blonde, before settling comfortably in Kara’s lap, an arm slung around the blonde’s waist. Lena grinned as she watched Kara devour the food, eyebrows raised slightly. “Have you eaten today yet, Kara?” The blonde looked up guiltily, cheeks puffed and full of food. She nodded, slowly, swallowing.

               “I, uhh…I had a smoothie this morning.” The blonde said sheepishly. Lena rolled her eyes and smoothed a thumb lovingly over Kara’s cheek.

               “That’s it?” Lena huffed, feeding the blonde another potsticker. Kara chewed thoughtfully.

               “Uh…and a lot of coffee…” She scrunched up her face, trying to remember. “And maybe like a muffin or something?” Lena sighed and, in a move very uncharacteristic of the CEO, nuzzled her cheek into the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara frowned, gently wrapping both of her arms around the brunette.

               “I hope you know I worry about you a lot.” Lena mumbled against the blonde’s neck, inhaling deeply as she took in a scent that was distinctly Kara, her body relaxing against the blonde’s. Kara turned her head to gently brush her lips against the top of Lena’s head.

               “I know, I’m sorry for making you worried. I worry about you too.” Kara murmured, content to sit in this moment, cradling Lena in her arms. “These past couple of days have been crazy for us, huh?” Lena nodded, pulling back to press a kiss gently to the corner of Kara’s lips. “Maybe you should come stay with me for a little. Just to…avoid the cameras.” Lena raised an eyebrow, a spark in her eye.

               “Kara Danvers, are you asking me to sleep with you?” The blonde blushed, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

               “I-I mean, if you want. Like, you don’t have to, if you don’t want to. It’s just an idea…I thought maybe since everyone’s been talking about you and Su – me, that you’d want to –” Kara was cut of by a familiar, warm set of lips moving softly against hers.

               “ – I’m just teasing, darling. Are you sure?” Lena pulled back, brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen in Kara’s face. Kara nodded, looking at the CEO with a heartbreaking vulnerability shining in her eyes. “Because if they figure out where you live, we’re moving to Hawaii.” Kara closed her eyes in relief, a small smile sneaking on to her face.

               “Yeah. Sounds good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story guys! I'd love to hear your thoughts as nerd out with you over SuperCorp/other ships on tumblr. Hmu at 29andahalfml! I hope you guys like this chapter, and let me know what you think!

**@TMZ:** #Supergirl confirms relationship with **@LenaLuthor**! OMG. #pridemonth #lgbt #superluthor

 

               “This is so incredibly ridiculous! I didn’t say that at all!” Kara paced back and forth anxiously in Alex’s apartment, while her older sister sat quietly on a barstool, watching her silently. “They ambushed me after the fire at the docks yesterday and all I said was that Lena’s a good person. _Which is the truth!_ And then they asked if I was in a relationship with her I said that I knew her. That’s _it,_ Alex!” Alex sat back, leaning against the counter and taking a sip of water, surveying her younger sister’s agitation with affectionate amusement. “What am I supposed to do now? It’s not like Supergirl can go out there and give exclusives to TMZ!” Suddenly, Alex’s phone pinged with a notification, and Alex raised her eyebrows.

               “Well, I think this solves your problem.”

 

               **@LenaLuthor:** seeing as **@LCorpNationalCity** has been working hard with the **@NCPD** , I should hope #Supergirl and I have a good working relationship. #fakenews #checkyourself **@TMZ**

 

               Kara gaped wordlessly at the tweet, staring blankly at Alex as replies started to fill the screen already. Alex laughed quietly, all of the concern she had held inside her body fleeing as she re-read the tweet, chuckling.

               “Seems your girlfriend is better at dealing with press than both of your identities combined.” Alex stood, leaning over to give Kara a squeeze. “I’ll be at the DEO. Finish your article, Kara.” She waved as she let the door close behind her, with the blonde still struck speechless. Another notification popped up on her phone, and she fumbled for it blindly.

 

               **@LenaLuthor: @TMZ** I hope you’ve had the good grace to at least apologize to #Supergirl, given as you haven’t offered me an apology.

 

               Kara flushed, rereading the tweet as a warm feeling blossomed inside her chest. A slow grin spread across her face as she sped out of the window to LCorp.

 

* * *

 

 

               Lena grumbled to herself as she studied the numbers on the screen in front of her, jotting down notes on a tablet as the CEO looked at a seemingly endless bank of spreadsheets.

               “Fuck.” Lena grumbled quietly as she closed her eyes, leaning back in her desk chair and stretching, groaning as she heard the cracks in her back and her shoulders. She leaned forward once more to study the screen, before pausing, suddenly sitting very still. Someone was watching her. She gasped in surprise as slightly-warmer-than-normal hands descended on her shoulders, her surprise followed by groans of relief as she felt her girlfriend massage the knots out of her shoulders. Kara leaned down to tilt Lena’s head gently to the side, exposing the skin of her neck as she placed slow, hot, kisses on her girlfriend’s flushed and heated skin. Lena gasped and closed her eyes, leaning back. “S-supergirl.” She whimpered, threading her hand through familiar blonde locks and pulling her girlfriend against her neck. “T-to what…do I owe the pleasure?” Lena sighed, boneless in her desk chair as the hero gently bit down on her earlobe, tracing her tongue over the many piercings.

               “You defended my honour.” Kara spun Lena’s desk chair around so the brunette could finally lay eyes on her, and the smile grew on Lena’s face as she saw her girlfriend in her super suit, tugging Kara down to sit in her lap. Kara shook her head and stood, sweeping the CEO into her arms and carrying her over to the couch, settling Lena in her lap, the blonde’s eyes darkening with pleasure at the Luthor in her lap, flushed and panting.

               “Aren’t you…working on an arti –” Kara cut the rest of her sentence off with a slow, gentle kiss, moving her lips slowly against the brunette’s. Lena hummed as her eyes fluttered shut, and she couldn’t help looping her arms around the superhero’s neck. Kara pulled away, flushed.

               “You…you defended my honour.” Kara’s voice was low, her pulse racing as Lena tilted her head, studying her.

               “Defended – oh, Twitter.” Lena grinned and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, smoothing a thumb gently over Kara’s cheek. “It was nothing, darling.” Kara shook her head, pressing a kiss gently to Lena’s palm, before leaning forward to gently kiss her cheek. The blonde looked sheepish.

               “I…freaked out when I saw the stuff this afternoon. They twisted all of my words and I had to call Alex because I didn’t know what to do.” Kara grinned, embarrassed. “So…it definitely wasn’t nothing, Lena.” Lena pressed a chaste kiss to Kara’s lips.

               “Well, you _did_ tell me that you were useless with the media. And it’s not like Supergirl has a Twitter account to defend herself with.” Lena murmured, chuckling quietly. Kara grinned widely and nodded.

               “I _am_ useless with the media, mmhm.” Kara nodded and pressed gently kisses to Lena’s cheek. “This is why you keep planting tiny seeds of doubt in their heads so you can watch me stumble my way through their questions.” Kara grinned, still flushed with embarrassment as Lena tried to stifle a grin.

               “I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.” Lena murmured, leaning up for another kiss. “Each encounter you have with the media as Supergirl is more entertaining than the last.” Lena snickered, as Kara rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter guys, I've been super swamped with work and stuff, but I appreciate all the comments and love I'm getting on this work. Thanks! Love you guys!

**@BuzzFeed:** here’s a list of 15 ways Lena Luthor could be trying to kill #Supergirl! #evilvsjustice what do you think? Totes? Or nah?

* * *

 

               Once again, Kara found herself in full Supergirl regalia, having just helped the National City Fire Department save a building. A grueling three hours had passed with Kara holding up the corner of a structurally unsound building while firefighters were trying to put out the fire and scrambling to get everyone out. And once again, she was surrounded by reporters who couldn’t seem to get enough of asking her about Lena. It’s not like Kara minded. In all honesty, she would rather the reporters ask _her_ about Lena than anybody else, but even the CEO knew that her own girlfriend was notoriously bad at dealing with press.

               “Supergirl! We heard about an evil scheme that Lena Luthor has come up with to seduce you into thinking she’s innocent! What do you think about these claims?”

               “Supergirl, over here! We heard rumours of Lena and the Luthor family planning to take down the Supers starting with you. What do you think?” Kara sighed, the shouting was overwhelming. Reporters were ruthless, but recently the press had been running with the ridiculous idea that the Luthors wanted Lena to marry her to take down the ‘Supers’. _I haven’t even_ seen _Clark in forever. If anything, Lena should theoretically be trying to seduce_ him. The blonde hero sighed, messily pushing her hair out of her face as she prepared herself to answer the ridiculous questions.

               “Lena Luthor has proven to this city again and again that she’s a good person, as well as a hero that’s saved countless of lives through her company. I believe in Lena Luthor.” She spoke, her authoritative ‘hero voice’ floating over the mess of voices all clamouring for attention.

               “But Supergirl, does this mean that her scheme is working?”

               “I have nothing but great things to say about Lena Luthor. Lena and I have worked together on multiple occasions on multiple projects.” Kara flushed, not knowing how to speak so that the reporters wouldn’t twist her words again, like last time.

               “Supergirl, we need to know! National City deserves to know if you’re sleeping with a Luthor!” One belligerent reporter yelled, his face a bright red. There was a collective gasp at the question, reporters turning to look for the voice. Kara’s brow furrowed, and she narrowed her eyes at the reporter, anger flowing hot through her as she continued to stare down the man.

               “National City deserves a lot of things, but it doesn’t deserve details into mine or Ms. Luthor’s personal lives. If you wanted to know, then you’re going to be disappointed. Ms. Luthor has been nothing but kind and has done nothing but good in this city, and honestly, I’m tired of how this city continues to crucify her for things that she had no part of and has continuously told you she has had no part of. As for ‘sleeping with a Luthor,’ Mr…?”

               “J-jensen…” The reporter was flustered, not expecting the superhero’s wrath in full directed towards him.

               “As for ‘sleeping with a Luthor’, Mr. Jensen, I am not entitled to know who is in your bed at night, so you are not entitled to know who is in mine.” With that, she shot the reporter one last look of disgust as she jetted off to her apartment.

* * *

 

 **@NationalCityGlobe:** #Supergirl states reporter “not entitled” to know who is in her bed. Is the Luthor getting too close?

* * *

 

               “Uh, Kara…I hate to break it to you, but I’m fairly certain your little rant at the fire yesterday didn’t make things better…” Alex mumbled around a donut as the blonde stepped out of her bedroom, towelling her hair dry. Kara’s eyes narrowed as the words registered in her head, and she tossed the towel over the back of the chair, before pouring herself a large cup of coffee and sitting down on a bar stool across from Alex.

               “What do you mean?” Kara reached for a donut, before Alex smacked her hand away. Kara frowned and pouted. “What was that for?” Alex shook her head, grinning at her sister.

               “Save some for Lena. I know if you get started, the only thing left is gonna be crumbs when she’s done with her shower.” Kara’s brow furrowed and she sighed, reaching for a donut again.

               “One. I’m hungryyyy.” The blonde whined, taking a large bite out of a rainbow-sprinkle-covered donut, grinning at her sister affectionately. Alex held out her phone and pointed at the tweets that covered the screen, taking a sip of coffee.

               “Back to your rant from yesterday…” Alex raised an eyebrow at her sister. “You’re even more hopeless than Lena initially thought you were with the press.” The brunette snickered at the look of horror on the blonde’s face.

               “I was really angry cause the reporter was being a jerk!" Kara protested thickly, around a mouthful of donut. “And Lena doesn’t think I’m hopeless!” The blonde glared accusingly at her sister.

               “Actually yes, darling, Lena _does_ think you’re hopeless.” A lower, sleep-ridden voice murmured before the CEO wrapped her arms gently around Kara and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Looking down at the phone Alex was still brandishing, Lena chuckled. “And now Lena realizes you’re even more hopeless than she previously thought.” Lena turned to pour herself a cup of coffee, giving Alex a nod to acknowledge her presence, grinning cheekily at the agent. “Good morning, Agent Danvers.”

               “Morning. Anyway, _Buzzfeed_ and _People_ are having a competition on who can concoct the wildest Lena Luthor scheme today, or so it seems.” Alex chuckled, once again engrossed in her phone. “ _People_ thinks that Lena’s gonna marry you and then kill you in your sleep, Kara.” The blonde gaped silently, her face bright red.

               “I thought I made it clear yesterday!” The blonde sputtered incredulously. Lena chuckled, placing her own phone on the table and pushing it towards her girlfriend, reaching over to take a donut.

               “Darling, Jess says that the official quote you gave was that the reporter wasn’t entitled to know who is in your bed.” Lena set her donut on a plate, taking a sip of coffee before meeting Alex’s eyes across the counter as they snickered quietly.

               “They’re _not_!” Kara glared at her sister again, before sighing and dropping her head into her hands. “This is so not how I thought being Supergirl was going to make my life difficult.” The hero mumbled, miserable. “Sorry I dragged you into this mess, Lena.” The young Luthor sighed, before tilting Kara’s head up gently and pressing her lips gently against the blonde’s, as Alex huffed and looked back down at her phone.

               “You’re not dragging me into anything, love.” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips, a soft smile on her face, before pressing her lips gently against Kara’s again. “Reporters would’ve found something else to rag on me about, and you know it.” Kara sighed and nodded, before slowly pulling away.

               “Still, I gotta fix this somehow.” The blonde mumbled miserably, before she stepped outside the window to jet off to CatCo.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep prolonging this fic. I hate myself. HMU on tumblr if you wanna chat!

**@CatCoMedia** : **@karawrites** has published an exclusive interview with #Supergirl about her love life! Read it here!

 

               Lena grinned as she slowly put down the magazine. Her girlfriend was pacing across from her, nervously twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the Luthor’s opinion.

               “It’s a good article.” Lena murmured, as she leaned back on the couch in her office, taking a sip of wine from the glass in her hand. Kara rolled her eyes.

               “But…?”

               “No buts.” Lena grinned teasingly, as Kara groaned and fell onto the sofa next to her.

               “Just tell meeee…” The blonde whined, dropping her hands over her face.

               “It just seems like Supergirl’s going to great lengths to deny her relationship with me.” The Luthor’s grin flirted around her lips, as she tried to look serious.

               “That’s not…” Kara sputtered until she saw the grin on the brunette’s face. “Ugh, I’m just so _sick_ of people and their morbid curiosity.” Lena set down her wineglass and stretched her legs out across Kara’s lap.

               “As am I. Although I suppose I underestimated how much this would affect you, Kara.” The CEO’s brow was knit in concern. Kara smoothed warm palms slowly over Lena’s knee, shrugging.

               “It doesn’t, really. Mostly I’m just angry that they still think what they do, given everything you’ve done for them and this city…” Kara sighed. “And for me.” Lena’s smile turned sympathetic, and the Luthor leaned up to brush her lips gently over Kara’s cheek.

               “Speaking of everything I’ve done.” Lena grinned cheekily as she leaned over to grab her phone. “I’ll pull up some of the schematics, but Winn and I have figured out a way to warn the DEO if your Red Kryptonite levels get too high, and we’re planning on making some modifications to your suit. We’re working on developing some sensors to track various things about your physiology, too.” The Luthor leaned up and showed Kara the schematics on her phone excitedly. “We’re still experimenting at the moment, but we’re working on different types of sensors that you could wear, instead of putting them directly in the material of your suit.” Lena’s enthusiasm was contagious, and Kara found herself excited at the prospect of providing the DEO with more information on her physiology.

               “Alex said some of the information you guys are getting will help her understand what she can do to speed up the healing process for me.” Lena nodded and Kara whispered. “But you should also invent better guns and stuff for Alex cause she deserves it.”

               “Also true.” Lena murmured in agreement. “She deserves all the best alien-fighting tech for keeping you safe.” Kara blushed as the Luthor grinned affectionately at her. The brunette jotted down a note on her phone to remind herself. “Next project for Winn and I, I suppose. As well as improving tech for him and the rest of the DEO.” Lena murmured quietly, as she frowned at her phone. Kara gently entwined their fingers.

               “Hey. You’re doing a lot.” The blonde murmured, shifting closer to pull Lena fully into her lap. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay?” Kara’s lips brushed gently against Lena’s temple as the latter leaned into Kara, humming absentmindedly. They sat together in a comfortable silence, but it wasn’t long before Kara suddenly stiffened, and Lena sat up, worried.

               “What is it?” The Luthor murmured, gently smoothing her thumb over the blonde’s cheek.

               “Under the desk, Lena.” Kara breathed, urging the brunette across the room before she zipped quickly outside, a red and blue blur. The blonde was back within seconds, crouching down next to the CEO, who was under the desk. “I think it might be serious, babe. It looks like Cadmus.” Kara frowned, and Lena pressed the button underneath her desk that put her office into lockdown, a precaution that Alex had taken since Lena had begun working with the DEO. Shots rang out, muffled by the many floors below them, and Lena gave a resigned sigh. “I can’t see out of the room when it’s in lockdown, babe.” Kara worried her lower lip with her teeth, as she glanced around, the lead-lined walls stopping her from seeing outside the room. Lena smoothed her thumb gently over the blonde’s knuckles, before pressing her lips gently to them. Suddenly, the brunette pulled her hand away.

               “Go get ‘em, Supergirl.” The Luthor grinned, reaching up to unlock the door for Kara, and pulling a pistol out from the drawer in her desk. Kara frowned, before leaning down to press her lips against Lena’s.

               “I’ll be back. Wait for me. I love you.” Lena nodded silently, and Kara was gone in a gust of wind. Hands shaking, Lena quickly popped out the magazine to check the ammunition in the handgun, before pulling the slide back and gripping the gun in both hands, her palms sweating as she waited under the desk with bated breath, keeping her eyes on the door. For once, Lena was glad that Alex had made sure she had all the proper training required to defend herself. If what she heard through the walls was anything to go by, the intruders were definitely after her, and were definitely organized. She jumped as she heard thumping on the balcony outside, and readjusted her grip on the gun, holding her breath.

               “Okay, let’s breach it!” She heard muffled yelling from the outside, and the Luthor’s eyes went wide, as she quickly darted out from under the desk across the room, trying to find cover. She felt the explosion, but was able crouch behind the couch, the lead-lined walls providing protection against the blast. “Again!” She shivered as there was another brief silence, and this time she retreated fully behind the couch. As her bulletproof windows cracked, she felt the shockwaves of the explosives through the room, and she knew that they had gotten into her office. Lena couldn’t hear anything but the ringing in her ears, and the Luthor prayed that Kara had heard the explosion. She tried to control her breathing, but adrenaline was coursing through her body. The shock and recoil of the gun kicked through her arm as she fired at a Cadmus agent, who slumped to the floor, red spattering across the room. Breathing heavily, her hands shook as she chambered another bullet, prepared for whoever approached next. She fired at the next moving target, cursing internally as the bullet narrowly missed. The black-clad agent ran towards her, and Lena tried to steady her aim, before the agent slid across the floor towards her, pulling off her helmet and her mask.

               “Alex?!” Lena gasped, as the elder Danvers held up her hands in surrender. “Oh my god, Alex! Did I shoot…”

               “No, that was Cadmus, you did good, Lena.” Alex grinned, pulling Lena into a hug. “I was scared that we hadn’t gotten here in time, because by the time we had gotten snipers on the roof they were trying to breach your office with explosives. Luckily, Supergirl was able to neutralize the agents who were coming from the ground, so I was able to take out the agents who were coming in through there.” Alex gestured towards the window, before helping Lena to her feet. “Come on, you need to get checked out.” Lena shook her head.

               “No, Alex…I’m fine. I need to see – ”

               “ – Supergirl’s downstairs.” Alex interrupted, and Lena acquiesced to being led downstairs by the DEO agent.


	7. Chapter 7

**@CNN:** Breaking: Multi-billionaire CEO and #Supergirl’s rumoured girlfriend kidnapped.

 

 **@TMZ:** Will #Supergirl save her girl?

 

 **@TIME:** Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp, kidnapped. More to follow.

 

               “How did this _happen_?” Kara groaned, her head in her hands as she sat in the med bay, impatiently awaiting medical clearance from Alex and her team. The older sister sighed as she tapped away at her computer, running diagnostics on the superhero as the blonde kept glancing at the monitor, fidgeting impatiently. “Has J’onn figured out who it was yet?” She looked up as Winn came rushing into the room, waving a tablet in his hand.

               “Hey!” He panted, breathless from running. “So…” Winn paused, taking a minute to catch his breath. “So, security footage shows someone who looks exactly like Alex talking to Lena in her office right after the baddies busted in her windows.” The IT specialist pointed at the tablet in his hand, showing it to the blonde.

               “Okay, wait a minute. That looks _exactly_ like you, Alex…” Kara’s eyes widened, as the other Danvers sister made her way over to peer at the screen.

               “H…holy shit…” Alex stammered, fumbling for Kara’s hand. “Kara, it wasn’t me, I swear! We didn’t even get the call until they’d taken Lena, I swear on my life!” The blonde squeezed Alex’s hand in reassurance.

               “I believe you, Alex, don’t worry.” Alex gave a long sigh of relief. “We have to find out who this is, though. Because Cadmus or not, they’ve got Lena. And whoever they are, they’re clearly capable of impersonating Alex _._ Who knows who or what else they could impersonate?”

               “I hate to say this, Kara, but they could be trying to bait you.” Winn rubbed a hand sheepishly over the back of his neck.

               “He’s right.” J’onn’s gravelly voice broke through the silence. “We have to find out how dangerous this person is so we can go in informed. I don’t want us to rush into this, Supergirl.”

               “But she could be dead! We don’t have time!” Kara jumped to her feet, voice trembling with fear and anxiety.

               “I know she means a lot to you, Kara, but we need to do some digging before we rush out, or we could be putting yours as well as Lena’s life in danger.” J’onn placed a hand gently on Kara’s shoulder and the blonde groaned, knowing she was outranked.

               “Fine, but can we get to it? I want to get started as soon as we can!”

               “Kara, we started the minute we heard.”

* * *

 

               The first thing Lena felt when she came to was the heavy silence pressing against her ears. _Am I dead?_ Her head was pounding and her mouth was bone-dry. Groaning, Lena tried to move her hands, but found that they were cuffed to something. _A…table?_ As she moved her hands the telltale sound of metal on metal told Lena that she was cuffed to something akin to a hospital bed. _Okay, breathe. Just like Alex taught you_. Alex. Lena gasped as she remembered. _I knew something wasn’t right._ She remembered how Alex had been so keen to get her out of the building that they’d sprinted to the elevator. The CEO racked her brain for what happened next, but came up blank. _Nothing._ Lena sighed, closing her eyes to try and get rid of the pounding in her head. What about Kara? _Kara!_ Lena screwed her eyes shut, trying to remember where Kara had gone. She wriggled her right hand around as she tried to reach the switch on her bracelet to call Kara. Suddenly, there was a loud clanking noise, and Lena stopped, trying to lie completely still, as what sounded like the very heavy door opened.

               “Lena Luthor.” A slow drawl that sounded very much like Alex Danvers came from somewhere behind her head, and there was a quiet _click_ as a soft light permeated the room. The person in question pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed Lena was cuffed to, and as she moved into the light the Luthor gasped.

               “Alex?” Her voice came out in a whisper, and Lena berated herself internally for the fear that she showed in her voice. _Get a grip, Lena. Come on._ The woman seated beside her grinned.

               “Not quite, I’m afraid.” The face shifted until an unfamiliar blonde stared back at her, her hand reaching out to gently stroke Lena’s face, her fingertips stone-cold. The Luthor pulled away, disgust evidently written all over her face.

               “What do you _want?_ ” Lena hissed, holding her hand against her cheek as if she had been slapped. The blonde sat back, a smile playing around her lips. Dark brown eyes bore into the CEO’s green ones, unwavering in their coldness and depth.

               “Oh, dear. It’s not about what _I_ want, Lena. May I call you Lena?” Lena’s captor asked, a sickly sweet veneer barely veiling the contempt in her words.

               “You may call me Ms. Luthor, like everyone else does.” _Two can play at being cold and calculating_ , Lena thought. _Some even say it’s part of my personality._

               “Well, Lena. I mean…Ms. Luthor,” the blonde cleared her throat delicately, leaning back in her chair to survey her prisoner, “I want Supergirl.” Lena couldn’t help it, the CEO laughed as the frown on her captor’s face deepened.

               “Don’t we all?” The Luthor raised an eyebrow, hoping that the pounding of her heart echoing in her ears wasn’t audible to the woman sitting beside her. “You’ll have to excuse my amusement, Miss…?”

               “It’s inconsequential.” The blonde sneered, hatred and anger etched across her face.

               “Well, Miss Inconsequential, you’ll have to excuse my amusement, but there you couldn’t have kidnapped a person that Supergirl cares about _less._ ” Lena chuckled, trying to make it sound light, as she tried to quietly reach the bracelet that would signal Kara.

               “I said my name was inconsequential.” The blonde’s amber eyes were narrowed as she watched Lena.

               “Yes…” Lena spoke slowly, as if the blonde were hard of hearing, the corner of her mouth ticking up in a slight smirk. “And I addressed you as Miss Inconsequential. Since that’s your name.” Suddenly, the blonde leaned over and placed a hand over Lena’s mouth.

               “Silence.” The blonde’s voice was suddenly deeper, and Lena’s eyes widened silently as she felt herself choking on what felt like clay, the substance blocking off airflow to her lungs. “I tried to play nice, Luthor. I know what you are to Supergirl. And maybe, now that you’re all locked up in this nice container away from prying eyes, _I_ can be Supergirl’s best friend.” The CEO coughed, wheezing, as the blonde pulled her hand away from Lena’s mouth, and Lena watched in horror as the clay slowly shifted back into a human hand. The blonde grinned at her, showing her teeth, and the Luthor watched as the blonde shifted to become her. Fear hammered against her ribcage as she realized what the shapeshifter was about to do.

               “She’ll never believe you.” Lena tried to calm her voice, but cursed silently as she heard it waver in fear.

               “Are you sure?” Reaching over, the shapeshifter snapped the bracelet off Lena’s wrist and draped it over her own, grinning as she fastened it. “I think I’m pretty damn convincing, especially with this little secret here…” Shaking her arm in front of Lena’s face, the shapeshifter turned on four-inch heels and clicked towards the door. “Sit tight, my lovely Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have questions or want to chat, chances are i'll reply quicker if you send talk to me on tumblr at 29andahalfml!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this is taking me so goddamn long i apologize. come yell at me on tumblr at 29andahalfml

               “Agent Danvers, this is Charlie team, we’ve got eyes on the target. Please advise.” The voice crackled through Alex’s comms as she led a tactical team through the last place they’d triangulated Lena’s cell phone signal to before it had disappeared. The large warehouse was pitch-black and completely empty, much to Alex’s initial chagrin.

               “Charlie, this is Danvers. Keep eyes on her. Don’t go in until I give you the okay.” Alex murmured, trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible. Kara was at the DEO; J’onn had read too much anxiety surrounding the superhero to be certain she would be okay. “Beta, status?”

               “All clear around the perimeter, ma’am.”

               “Copy. Charlie, we’re headed to you. Beta, keep eyes on perimeter.” Alex silently gestured her team towards another section of the warehouse, and they moved as quietly as they could.

* * *

 

               “Kara…Kara!” Winn shoved at the blonde, annoyed. “I say this with love, but right now you are being super annoying!” The IT Specialist huffed as his fingers flew across his keyboard, his eyes still glued to the screens in front of him. The blonde sighed, moving away from Winn.

               “I’m sorry, Winn. I’m just…”

               “…nervous? Yeah, I get it. But I’m already really on edge and you’re kind of not helping.” Winn sighed, clearly still annoyed. Kara nodded jerkily, crossing her arms.

               “I’m gonna…go downstairs and punch…something.” The blonde gestured vaguely as she disappeared with a gust of wind. Reaching the training facilities, Kara sighed as she sat down, taking deep breaths to calm herself and to try and rid herself of the jitters. She sent off a silent prayer to Rao, as she centered herself and tried to meditate, the old Kryptonian words curling, familiar, on the tip of her tongue. It only felt like a minute, but when Kara snapped back to reality from the commotion she heard through the entire DEO building, she knew it had been almost an hour, because Alex and the tactical teams were back. Her heart raced as anxiety flooded her body again, and Kara raced up to see Alex supporting Lena, who was limping.

               “Lena…” Kara breathed, as she rushed forward. Alex shook her head, and the CEO she was supporting didn’t even look up at the blonde. Kara stopped in her tracks, a cold feeling sweeping through her body. _Was Lena upset that I left her to be kidnapped? Does she hate me for what I put her through? Is this my fault?_

               “Nuh-uh. She needs to be checked out. You can wait outside while she’s in med bay.” Alex shot her an apologetic look before they got into an elevator to take the CEO up to the med bay. Kara nodded once, despondently, as she made her way over to J’onn instead.

               “Can…we talk?” Kara murmured, gesturing to his office. J’onn nodded.

               “Wait for me, I just have to finish up here.” Kara nodded, before slowly climbing the stairs and entering J’onn’s office, running her hand nervously through her hair. She peered into med bay, but neither her x-ray vision or her super-hearing picked up anything out of the ordinary. _Still_ , Kara sighed, pacing nervously, _Is she mad at me for leaving her? Or maybe she hates me for letting her get kidnapped?_ Anxiety chattered away in her mind, and the blonde found herself coming up with endless scenarios. _What if she’s angry that I wasn’t there to bring her back?_ Kara groaned as she sat down, burying her face in her hands as she tried to calm herself down. Something felt incredibly off. Not wrong, but off. _She’s never just ignored me before._ An unfamiliar ache thudded in her chest as she replayed the moment she saw Lena and Alex in her head. _She always says_ something _to me, even if it’s angry or hurtful._ Kara knew Alex would never let her intrude as she ran her tests in the med bay, so when J’onn finally appeared, Kara pounced.

               “You need to go into med bay and check it out. I don’t know what it is, but something feels off, J’onn.” Kara’s words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. “First I thought it was because Lena was mad at me, but I don’t know if that’s what’s actually bothering me. She didn’t even look at me when she and Alex came in, J’onn!” The blonde paced back and forth nervously, before gnawing at her thumbnail.

               “Okay, but I’m going to need more than something feeling off, Kara.” J’onn’s voice, which was normally so calming, did nothing for Kara as she continued to pace.

               “I think they’ve done something to Lena. It’s like she’s not in her own body.” Kara stopped and looked J’onn directly in the eyes, and the Martian frowned.

               “Stay here.”

* * *

 

               “Alex, a word please?” J’onn appeared at the doorway of the med bay, his gravelly voice interrupting the quiet in the room. Alex looked up, frowning, before gesturing at Lena, who was lying on the bed, frighteningly still. “Now, please.” Alex huffed and pulled off her gloves, following the Martian into the hall.

               “This had better be good, J’onn, because she’s definitely not doing very well.” Alex muttered, crossing her arms defiantly.

               “Alex, I can’t read her mind.” J’onn’s eyebrows were knit together in concern, and Alex looked up, surprised. They both paused for a second, thinking, when Alex’s phone rang, and the agent quickly reached for it.

               “It’s Maggie.” Alex said, bringing the phone to her ear. “Hey, Mags, what’s up—whoa slow down.” Alex frowned, running a hand through her hair. “No, we have her here.” The agent looked up at J’onn, eyes wide. “Put the building on lockdown, NCPD found Lena, which means that we probably don’t have the real one. Someone’s infiltrated our building.” J’onn quickly flipped the cover on an emergency switch near the door, and an alarm sounded, the building automatically locking down. Metal shutters dropped in front of all the windows and the doors locked.

               “Director, someone’s in the mainframe, and they didn’t get in from the outside!” Winn’s voice was sharp and panicked, as the colour drained from his face. J’onn ran down the stairs to check in with Winn, just as he heard Alex yell from the med bay.

               “She’s not in here anymore, Director!” Kara sped over to J’onn, her super hearing picking up everything that had been happening.

               “I’ll go downstairs with Winn, you and Alex try and figure out what’s going on.”

* * *

 

               “How do you know they’re definitely in the server room, Winn?” Kara whispered as they slowly made their way through the silent basement of the DEO, Winn holding his tablet out protectively in front of him.

               “It’s not a traceable hack from a network or inside here, so I assume that someone’s siphoning the information directly from the towers.” Winn whispered back, gesturing for Kara to walk in front of him.

               “Wait. There’s someone up there. Stay here.” Kara breathed, as she slowly crept around the corner. Typing away at a keyboard was Lena, barefoot, but not a hair out of place. “Lena?” Kara called out, uncertain. The CEO turned at the sound, a grin on her face at the sight of Kara.

               “Supergirl.” Lena’s voice was husky, as she continued to type away at the keyboard.

               “Lena, what’s going on? What are you doing?” Kara slowly walked towards her, trying her best to keep her suspicion out of her voice. “Lena, why are you looking through personnel files?” Kara gently took Lena’s hands in hers, as the CEO protested softly as she reached for the keyboard. “Goodness, you’re so cold. Let’s get you back to med bay so Alex can check on you, kay?” Kara murmured, slowly leading Lena away from the computer towers. Kara watched in horror as the CEO suddenly seemed to _melt_ , shifting to become what looked like a pile of sand, creeping slowly towards the computer towers again. “Winn, turn it off!” Kara’s voice cracked in fear.

               “It’s not that simple, Kara!” Winn yelled, his voice shaking with panic and Kara tried to push the clay away from the computer. Suddenly, the clay shifted into an unfamiliar blonde, who turned to kick out at Kara’s head, and Kara barely ducked out of the way before the blonde landed a punch, grinning wickedly as her fist connected with Kara’s head. The blonde looked down a Kara, with a foot on the superhero’s chest. Kara groaned as the pain flooded her head, and she closed her eyes, bracing for the next blow, which never came.

               “Gotcha!” Alex’s voice came from somewhere in the vicinity and Kara’s eyes snapped open. The elder Danvers had her foot on a large, black box with a smug smile on her face.

               “Alex…wha..”

               “J’onn said it was a shapeshifter so I grabbed the prototype Cold Gun from the safe as a last ditch.” Alex grinned, the gun in question casually hoisted on her shoulder. “You should tell Lena it works. Cisco’s gonna be _so_ mad.” Kara groaned as she rubbed at her head; it was still throbbing from the punch she had taken, and Alex suddenly looked concerned. “Did it hurt you? I didn’t think it was strong enough.” Kara waved her away and stumbled to her feet, grasping at the wall. Winn ran over to steady her.

               “M’okay…” Kara mumbled, as the corners of her vision began to blur, and everything slowly became white.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl i had a hard time slogging through this chapter. lol winter's got me stressed and depressed so i'm trying to finish this one up for you guys.

               She ended up being out for two days. The med bay was devoid of all agents and only J’onn, Lena and Alex had access. The constant, whispered humming of medical equipment was interrupted only momentarily by muted muttering and the crisp shuffling of papers every now and again. Kara’s eyes fluttered as she awoke to the distinct scent of disinfectant and antiseptic stinging at her nose.

               “…Lena…” Kara croaked, her tongue so dry it felt like sandpaper, groaning as she tried to sit up, the equipment around her protesting the movement by beeping out warnings. Lena rushed over to try and support the blonde, before lowering her back down onto her back.

               “Hey, hey, I’m here. Don’t try and sit up, darling.” Kara frowned in confusion, a dull throbbing seeming to pulse through her entire body.

               “What happen—oh I’m gonna hurl.” Kara moaned, and Lena rushed to pass the blonde a receptacle, leaning over to smooth her hand over the blonde’s back. Lena passed her a glass of water and a napkin, before helping her slowly lie back down. Alex finally appeared, a tablet in her hand and a concerned look on her face.

               “Hey. We’re still putting the sun lamps together for you, but in the meantime,” Alex leaned over to shine a penlight into Kara’s eyes, “it looks like the shapeshifter alien gave you a concussion.”

               “A…concussion?” Kara’s face was scrunched as the unfamiliar word settled on her tongue. “Like they rattled my brain around?” Lena nodded, smoothing a palm gently over her forehead, brushing blonde curls away from her face.

               “I…was worried.” Lena murmured, quietly enough to slip past Alex’s radar, but unfocussed blue eyes flickered over to her face.

               “Alex, how long have I been out?” Kara’s brows were knit together in frustration as she tugged Lena over to sit on the bed, a warm hand settling on the brunette’s hip.

               “Two days.” Alex’s voice floated over from a work station across the room. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you get better before I _kill you_ for worrying me.” Kara let out a quiet sigh of resignation, rubbing her palm over her face.

               “Wasn’t even my fault.” The blonde mumbled, and Lena’s lips quirked up into a slight smile as she leaned over, a curtain of raven hair falling over Kara’s face as Lena’s lips pressed gently against hers.

               “I missed you. I was scared that…it was going to be a lot worse.” Lena’s voice was low, trembling as she ran the pad of her thumb gently along Kara’s jaw. Blue eyes narrowed in anger as Kara caught sight of the bruises on Lena’s wrists.

               “Is this…was this because –”

               “—no.” Lena’s voice was firm. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here.” Kara’s brows were still knit with sadness, and Lena brushed a thumb gently over the crinkle in her brow before pressing her lips gently there. Kara hummed, her eyes fluttering shut as she tried to pull Lena closer.

               “Nuh-uh. None of that gross stuff until you’re alone. We’re setting up sunlamps ‘cause you need to heal.” Alex’s voice cut sharply through the moment, and Kara huffed in frustration as Lena’s lips curved into a soft smile, a familiar sparkle in her green eyes.

               “We’ll have plenty of time alone when we get home, Supergirl. And then I can show you just how much I _appreciate_ you saving my life.” Lena’s voice was low beside Kara’s ear, the former leaning in to nip gently at Kara’s earlobe. Kara shivered, before letting go of Lena’s hips.

               “Lena, stop being gross and come help me out with these!” Alex groaned, rolling her eyes and pretending to gag. Lena giggled, pressing a fleeting kiss to Kara’s cheek before making her way over.

* * *

 

               It was another two days under sunlamps before Kara was able to get back onto her feet without help, and in the time she was stuck in the med bay she had somehow managed to drive Alex absolutely insane. So on the second day, the elder Danvers threw her hands up in frustration and pulled out her phone.

               “I’m calling Lena. She can make sure you’re staying under the lamps. Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot how _annoying_ you are to take care of when you’re sick. You’re such a baby.” Alex shook her head.

               “Lena has sunlamps.” Kara whined, writhing on the bed in boredom. “Why can’t I go hooooome?” Kara leaned her head back as far as she could, rolling her eyes.

               “Because I want to—”  
               “—Lena can do that too!”

               “Lena, in case you forgot, runs a freaking company and doesn’t have _time_ to chart your every detail!”

               “Well she wouldn’t have to if you would just let me go _home!_ ”

               “That doesn’t even make any sense. Oh my god, you’re ridiculous to reason with, how did Mom even _raise_ you?”

               “Hey! Just because you don’t have any sort of bedside manner doesn’t mean that Eliza wasn’t a good foster pa—”

               “ – for the last time, Kara, I have _great_ bedside manner, you just like being _incredibly_ difficult!”

               “I am so not!”

               “You are a child with ADHD on _steroids_. You go stir-crazy every thirty seconds!”

               “No I don’t! And _anybody_ would go crazy if you made them lie under stupid lamps for two days in a r –”

               “ – Lamps that are the only way you can heal, you mean? That _I_ designed and patented because I don’t want my sister to _die?_ ” Alex yelled, and the two of them fell silent, the elder Danvers panting slightly in anger. Kara’s eyes went wide as she stared at Alex in stunned silence.

               “Alex…” Kara murmured quietly, rubbing her fingers on her forehead apologetically.

               “I thought you were going to die, Kara.” Alex hissed, before turning to walk out.

               “Wait, Alex…” Kara called, taking a deep breath before continuing. “…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that…I’m sorry. I do appreciate everything that you do to keep me safe. And I…I guess sometimes I take it for granted.”

               “Sometimes?” Alex choked out, her voice watery with unshed tears as she stared at Kara, a familiar pain clouding amber eyes. Kara held out her arms.

               “I’m sorry.” For the first time in the past two days, the superhero looked beaten. The bruises seemed to stand out more underneath the sunlamps, and Kara just looked tired. Alex made her way over and stepped into a hug, wrapping her arms gingerly around her younger sister. “You smell like hospital.” Kara mumbled into Alex’s shoulder, and the elder Danvers sister swatted at Kara’s arms. “Alex?” Kara called as Alex made to leave the room. “Thank you. And…I love you.” Alex nodded.

               “I love you too, you dumb alien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me about supercorp and various gay things on tumblr and thanks to spacemanearthgirl for helping me kinda get my brain together for a little bit to pound this chapter out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena fuss over Kara being a headstrong dum-dum.

 

 **@people** : #Supergirl saves evil girlfriend! #SuperLuthor pics here! #relationshipgoals

 

               Kara woke with a start at the sound of someone pounding on Lena’s front door. Groaning, the blonde flipped over to bury her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

               “It’s Alex. Make her go awayyyyy.” Kara mumbled into warm skin, inhaling deeply as the smell of Lena’s soap mingled with something that was purely _Lena_. Reaching down, Kara pulled the covers up more securely around them, cocooning them in warmth as Lena’s warm chuckle rumbled through her chest.

               “Darling, I can’t get rid of her _and_ stay in bed, you’re going to have to pick one.” Bleary blue eyes squinted up at her as Kara pouted, before silently rolling over onto her back. “Thank you.” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead, shivering at the chill before snatching one of Kara’s sweaters and pulling on some yoga pants. The mass of blonde curls in Lena’s bed grumbled something unintelligible and unsatisfied, and Lena chuckled quietly again as she walked over to get the door.

 

               “Hey, Lena.” Alex smiled tersely at her, her hands tucked firmly in her jacket pockets, cheeks red from the chill. “How’s Kara doing?” Lena motioned for the agent to enter as she began fiddling with the coffee maker, and Alex closed the front door behind her, before hopping up onto a stool, leaning her elbows on the kitchen counter.

               “Be right back.” Lena murmured, as she padded towards the bathroom, intent on looking somewhat presentable, even though she knew Alex wouldn’t care. By the time she had finished washing up, Kara was sound asleep again; the Kryptonian’s powers were still slowly returning, and the shadows under Kara’s eyes still send a twinge of pain through Lena’s chest. Walking back into the kitchen, she saw that Alex had poured two cups of coffee, and Lena hummed her appreciation, wrapping her cold hands around the mug, as she leaned against the counter, studying the agent. “What is it?” Lena’s voice was still husky with sleep, as a pale hand sneaked across the counter to lay gently on Alex’s wrist. Alex grimaced, before pushing her phone across the table. Lena groaned, exasperation evident as she rolled her eyes. “I mean, I’ll give them credit, they waited until this morning. How very polite of them.” Alex shook her head, sighing.

               “I know this is your life, but Kara –”

               “ – will not reveal her identity to anyone, Alex, we’ve gone over this many times.” Lena murmured, green eyes flickering over the elder Danvers’ face. “What’s really going on?” Brown eyes sharpened as they searched green ones, before the agent became hesitant, her eyes flickering down to the mug. The quiet of an early morning settled easily between them, and Lena lifted her cup to her lips, the hot coffee warming her insides, waiting Alex out.

               “I…Kara almost…died.” Alex finally spoke, pressing a palm tiredly to her eyes. “I can’t just…go on letting her put herself out there like this. We’re supposed to have her back. But it’s…what are we supposed to do when we’re so…” Her voice trailed off, brown eyes looking up at Lena imploringly.

               “…human, right? We’re so…disappointingly human.” Lena grimaced, taking another long drink of her coffee. The CEO of LCorp sighed, looking slightly defeated. “Look. I know...that LCorp is supposed to disclose all alien-related tech to the FBI or the DEO, but…I’ve been working on some stuff.” Lena stared into the depths of her cup, as if she would find some comfort there in the dregs of her coffee.

               “What kind of stuff?” Alex’s eyes were practically gleaming with excitement, and Lena looked a little taken aback.

               “I thought you’d be a little more suspicious.” Lena’s brows were furrowed in confusion.

               “Lena…” Alex sighed, standing to refill her coffee. “You’ve saved the world too many times for me to lump you in with Lillian, Lionel and Lex.” Alex tossed her jacket onto the back of Kara’s sofa before returning to sit across from Lena. “And, god…it’s not like I wasn’t dying for a reason to work with you already. You’re a literal genius, Lena.” Alex shrugged sheepishly, as a flush bloomed across Lena’s face. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to combine your brains with the medical stuff I’ve been working on with Kara. Besides, nobody we currently work with has the same interest in providing functional medical care to aliens, and I _know_ your company has been quietly funding alien clinics across National City and Metropolis. You’re a good person, Lena. And I mean, it’s not the same, but listen…my mom is Dr. Eliza Danvers. If that’s not a lot to live up to…” Alex’s voice trailed off as a small smile appeared on Lena’s face. “What?”

               “You both ramble.” Lena murmured, her grin colouring her voice in warmth. Alex looked at her in confusion. “You and Kara. You both ramble when you’re trying really hard to convince someone of something.” Lena grinned, as she padded over to the couch, patting the seat next to her so Alex would join her, before reaching across the coffee table to shuffle through the stack of papers and notebooks. “I’ve been…briefly flirting with the idea of charting Kara’s vitals and the state of her physiology with sensors and different material.” Lena’s brow was furrowed as she flipped through page after page of crude sketches, before stopping at one. “This is the one I’ve been trying to create a prototype of.” A pale finger pointed to the sketch on the page, and Alex’s eyes tracked over the drawing quickly.

               “So it’s…kind of a like a fitness tracker.” Alex murmured, pointing the sensors depicted.

               “Yes. But…on steroids.” Lena explained, before reaching for a blank piece of paper to draw out the device. “I’ve been looking at ways to make these more sensitive to Kara’s physiology, since most fitness trackers are tailored for the human one.” Lena pulled up her tablet. “And also looking at encrypting this data at a government-level security to prevent hacking.” Alex reached over to scribble some notes onto the sketch Lena had made, and the Luthor nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I thought about that too! I had initially wondered if it could be worked into the material of the suit, but –”

               “—it’s not indestructible. Unlike Kara.” Alex said dryly. “I’m thinking that there are definitely metals we could use that would be more effective, but implementing it into _parts_ of the suit wouldn’t be a bad idea either.” Alex grinned, reaching over to hug Lena, laughing. “This is so great. I’m gonna tell J’onn about this and we’ll see about getting you official access to the DEO data.” Alex’s grin was mirrored on Lena’s face, and the agent got up, stretching. “Okay. Well, I’ll get out of your hair. Tell Kara to take it easy, and to text me when she wakes up; we’ll get some takeout and come over later?” Lena nodded, standing as well, as she walked Alex to the front door. “Thanks.” Alex murmured, shrugging on her jacket.

               “What for?” Lena tilted her head.

               “It’s…hard when it feels like you’re one of the only people who cares about a _superhero_ staying safe…” Alex shook her head. “And it’s stupid, but…”

               “She’s your sister, Alex. I understand. It doesn’t help that she’s not very good at staying safe and taking care of herself, either.” Lena gave a quiet chuckle, before placing her hand on Alex’s arm reassuringly. “I care about her staying safe too, Alex. I’m on your side. Just…don’t be too hard on yourself. I’m here…if you need me for whatever reason.” Lena’s smile was awkward, but Alex shook her head.

               “It helps so much that you’re in her life, Lena.” Alex murmured as she leaned in to give Lena another hug. “It helps me too. Thank you.” Lena relaxed, nodding in agreement. It was nice to have someone else in her life who cared as much as she did about Kara. With that, Alex waved, leaving Lena to go back to the mess of blonde curls tucked in a blanket fort of warmth.


End file.
